Elusive truths
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: She is only 15, struggling with a double life, when it happens. He is far older, but still young in body, when it happens. They are playing in the river, carefree and happy, when it happens. That chilling scream, which left their hearts sinking and breaths stolen.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's rambles: Soo um more stories... I think, after this, I'll cut back on the anime I watch.)

Disclaimer: I do not know Attack on titans or Inuyasha

Chapter 1

"It's been a while since we've had a chance to relax." He idly comments, scribbling.

"Now that you think about it, yeah." She thinks, "And I haven't had any tests either."

"Quit your yammering already."

"Oh hush Inuyasha." Kagome scolds, scooping Shippo up into her arms, who instantly abandons his crayons in favor of her. She smiles down at him, brushing back his unruly hair, "Why don't we go play in the river Shippo?"

"Really?" He grins, tail swishing.

"Sure. I'll even give you some chips."

"Hey! You said we were all out!" Inuyasha protests.

She ignores that last part, grabs her yellow pack and exits the hut. Immediately, she is hit with the heat of summer, the chatter of the cicidas, and she can't help but smile.

'Such a beautiful day.'

Shippo hops out of her arms and scurries away, "Come on Kagome!"

She wastes no time in going after him, and when she arrives, splashes into the water. There, she rains waver after wave of water upon him, her ears filled with sound of his laughter.

"That's cold!" She squeals, humouring him. He positions his legs, and leaps forward, "Kagome!"

"Uwah!" She tumbles down, catching him easily. Even as soaked as she is, she smiles anyway.

Time is lost to them. By the time the sun is high, she's breathing heavily and wearily suggests, "Why don't we have some of those-"

"AHHHH!"

She tenses -instantly alert- the scream carrying across the sky, chilling her.

"W-What was that?" Shippo squeaks, scrambling onto her shoulder.

She's already moving to the river bank before she knows it, grabbing her pack. "I don't know." She answers, fumbling to strap it on, "It came from over there."

"What about Inuyasha?" He questions, "Wouldn't he have noticed before?" They're running now and when she reenters the center of the village, all she sees is chaos.

Already, she sees smoke billowing into the sky, staining its brilliant blue black. The villagers are all screaming now, echoing in her ears, mindlessly running rampant.

But from what?

**...Thump. Thump. Thump...**

Shaking the very earth itself, the sound slowly approaches, and she feels Shippo tremble beside her.

"K-Kagome..." He whimpers.

Up ahead, one hut is smashed to bits, debris flying. She dodges, hears the screams intensify, and when she dares to look back, a tiny sound of horror escapes her dry lips.

"Kagome?" He asks, "What happened?" She clamps a hand over his eyes, "Don't look..." She urges, even though he wouldn't have been able to, dust settling in the air like fog. Her hands tremble, she's seen it already and the image is burned into her memory, replaying _over and over._

Some impaled by wood, others crushed, but they're all alive. They're alive and she sees the blood soaking the earth, hears their cries of help but she rushes onward, clenching the boy in her arms. Her breath rings in her ears as she ducks and weaves through the wreckage.

Where is Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Kirara? She questions, breathing heavily in her fear. Was she alone? She didn't even have her bow and arrows.

**Thump. Thump.**

It's getting closer now, the sound rising in its intensity. The butterflies are flapping wildly now, bushing against the confines of her stomach. Will she be able to hold down her vomit?

**THUMP. THUMP.**

_'Almost there... So close.' _

She clenches her teeth, the jewel needed to learn when to shut up.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Someone shrieked, drawing her attention, but she still can't see. Is that a good or bad thing?

"NO! STOP! PLEASE ST-!"

**CRUNCH!**

It's _eating_ her.

'Will I die?' Was the barely coherent question. She squeezes the kit beneath her, the wretched sound of water splattering onto the ground-

"Ugh..."

-only it isn't water, and she knows that. Bile rises in her throat.

"K...Kagome." He stutters out, gripping her clothes. "W- What is it?" He won't tell her he can smell the copper in the air, hear everything she does, only better. Without his eye sight, everything is magnified that it's much more terrifying than it should be.

"We've got to find Inuyasha." She manages, making out the faint silhouette of the _thing_ that had eaten the person. "Stay quiet." She cautions, getting up from her crouch -When had that happened?- and darts forward, leaving behind whatever was currently dining.

**Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!**

The ground is alive, shaking with the footsteps of whatever they may be. People still scream, they're rushing past her, shoving. She does the same, because she absolutely needs to get through and by god she'd do so.

The blood is all around her, splattered like paint. She can already see the crows feeding on the dead. Why? Why had this happened?

'Keep running. Keep moving.' Her mind supplies as she jumps over the fallen wood. 'Just move.'

"KAGOME!"

She's thrown back suddenly, the ground unmerciful in its descent and she feels her breath leave her.

**THUMP! THUMP!**

She can't move. The world is spinning and she's gasping for the air that just won't _come_.

"Kuh..!" Her chest heaves up and down as Shippo jumps out of her embrace.

"Kagome are you okay?!" His voice breaks a little.

The sky is in her view, shadowed by the smoke, the destruction. Oh-The forest is on fire.

Her torso hurts, so much. Her body will crush itself to get to the air.

".. Well..." She gasps.

**THUMP! THUMP!**

Her eyes water as she weakly lifts a hand, "Get...to the well..."

"Kagome!"

"Shippo...!" She urges him forward.

It's right there. Reaching-

He sniffles a little, emerald eyes watering, "Kagome... "

-out for her.

"Move!"

She shoves him away and watches as he tumbles out of its reach. When he rights himself and scurries out of view -to hide beneath the trees roots and to dart out of harms way as he ran to the well- she releases an strangled laugh.

'He's safe', that's what happiness felt like for her.

'_You will die.'_

In the span of the few seconds it took for him to escape, she's already been snatched up, the fingers curling themselves around her.

_'You will die.'_

That startling realization should shock her. It should paralyze her and make her cry in fear, but all she can do is offer a smile. Her hands settle on the much larger ones encasing her, "...You won't win."

It's raising her up-

"I won't let you."

-closer-

"I'll kill you."

-to his mouth, ever so greedy in its pleasure.

_'You will die.'_

"So annoying." She mumbles, fishing it out. "You little pest." It sparkles prettily in all its fake innocence. "How about helping me for once?"

Opening up.

"Help me."

Will she really die?

"Help me I say!"

It's all gleeful smiles and taunting eyes, watching her.

"DAMMIT HELP ME!" She shrieks, anger boiling up. "YOU OWE US THAT MUCH!"

_'This is the end.'_

**CRUNCH!**

"GGAAHHH!" Who is screaming? Is that her blood? Where? Where is it?

_'I guess you really will die. How sad.'_

Where is her arm?!

"NO!" She shouts, eyes screwed shut.

_'It is feeding. It's eating you.'_

It's all welling up, building. She can't die. Not here, not now.

"UUWAAHHH!" Pulling her back, the skin that's still attached is stretching. She sees it, that's her arm right now.

_'Really, just sleep already.'_

She can't. She knows she can't, for whatever reason she simply can't. Why can't she think?

"...No." She mumbles, arm twitching a little. "I can't... if I do, who... who will-?" Who will what?

"KAGOME!"

Her eyes snap open, watching as her world is illuminated in fiery green. Her stomach drops, she knows what this is.

"Why?" She murmurs, eyes wide. She looks down, into the eyes of a child trying to play hero, "Why did you come back?!"

He exhales shakily, "I-I heard you scream." And then he tries for another, hoping, praying it'll scare.

"Fox fire!"

He doesn't see-It's reaching for him with its other hand.

Oh god no.

"Don't you touch him!" She shrieks, "NO! GET AWAY!" She's struggling in its grasp. Who cares if it hurts?

_'What an idiot.'_

"Kagome!" He stumbles back, he can't move... Closer. It's getting closer to him.

Why is she so helpless?

Her eyes widen, he's being picked up.

"N-NO! No! Kagome!" Get away. Don't touch him. Hurry. Hurry!

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

She tosses the jewel, the light around her engulfs them.

"I MAKE THE WISH! I MAKE IT!"

It's screaming, such a terrible scream. The groaning is ringing in her ears, it's echoing.

That's not her. It's not Shippo either.

_'I will help you then.'_

She feels relief rush forward.

_'But...'_

Oh shit.

_'This world will forever be lost to you, as the other.'_

No.

_'And they, these beings, will rule the world. Perhaps you can stop them, ne?' _ It jeers. _'Who knows'?_

'What have I done?'

End of Chapter 1

(More author's rambles: My other fic, Darker than black Is coming along nicely, if you're wondering.)

Ja Ne,

Killing perfection's lover


	2. Chapter 2: Their world

(Author's rambles: I had this chapter fight me all weekend, literally. Just when I thought I had it, bam, it went dead. Plus, I finally managed to introduce my sister to the wonderful world of Attack on titan! :D Sadly, I don't think she got the emotional impact of it like I did... She didn't even flip her shit at seeing Eren's mom devoured! Or the way the titans had creepy smiles! **Spoliers for episode 8!**

Really, not even when Mikasa cried her eyes out over Eren's return! :l

Also, to Joker2113, I hope my story doesn't offend you in the way it seems like yours. I didn't intend for that to happen. But we're all good right? :D Hopefully.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titans or Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Shippo is screaming.

She thinks she screaming too, because her throat feels raw and her voice is cracking. She feels such pain it's mind numbing, maybe that's why she can't tell the difference. Her body feels like its being ripped apart and then put back together, only to repeat.

But what she does know, is that he's reaching for her, and that the creature -she still can't identify it- holding them is disintegrating. She doesn't do anything to stop it, her body hurts all over to even try.

Then there's the sensation of free falling, and Shippo is falling with her, his face contorted into something akin to horror.

Maybe he sees the ground approaching. Maybe he sees his life flash before his eyes, and maybe he sees her approaching said ground faster than he is. Or maybe he sees that-

-she's glowing...?

Her eyes travel back to his, and realization dawns across her face.

She sees the same glow overtake his body, sees the surface of the ground above them, like looking through glass. Because she see's the surface of the ground and everything above them.

She sees the people running, she sees the blood raining, and she sees them as they pillage the area.

Her eyes widen in horror as well.

They can't leave!

"No..." She whispers, reaching out weakly.

Deeper and deeper, into the sinking darkness.

"We can't leave." She protests, "They're still there...! Stop, stop it!"

_'I've done what you asked.' _The jewel says.

She looks back at the surface, heart clenching painfully, and bitterly speaks her mind, "I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

_'I've saved the kit.'_ It returns.

She sniffles a little, as her little boy finally makes it to her, encircling her neck.

"...Kagome." He breathes.

"Yeah." She agrees quietly, patting his back, "You did." A few more tears slip by, "Thank you."

_'Now for your end of the bargain.'_

OoO

They're still falling, and Shippo is panicking. She's panicking, albeit internally, whereas he's screaming his lungs out.

Whatever gratitude she felt to it for saving them, was immediately wiped away upon realizing they're falling from the sky.

A sky not of _their_ world.

The wind is whipping by, it's cold, and she thinks they're really gonna die this time.

**Crash!**

_'Fucking jewel!'_ She thinks, squeezing him closer to her, pain racking her already abused body. They're snapping, she doesn't think the impact will be lessened.

When did tree branches become so unforgiving?

"Kagome!" He cries in horror, flinching each time he hears and feels her hit a branch.

Her vision is blackening, her consciousness fading.

The ground solidifies beneath her, and she cries out painfully in the way her body slams against it.

_Snap!_

There's blood dripping down her mouth. She's not sure if it's from accidentally biting her tongue or from the ribs that were broken in between falling branches.

Shippo is quick to jump off her, earning a pitiful groan. Her head is spinning, and she hurts all over.

For a second time that day, she's on the ground, gasping. She gets the breath, unlike last time, but each action taken to do is agonizing. Her eyes water, and she coughs painfully.

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome." It's a mantra repeated as he grabs ahold of her hand, tears leaking out. "Don't die. Please don't die." He cries, "Don't leave me."

Another shaky breath, one more before she can muster the strength to get up and think coherently. One more before she can look at a world not her own.

"K-Kagome...!"

It's gone.

She exhales, "Yes...Shippo?" When had her eyes closed?

She wants so badly to sleep, but she knows with every fiber of her being that if she does, she'll die. So she concentrates. She concentrates on her erratic breathing, on Shippo's crying, on the thoughts all jumbled up in her head.

Because she can't die.

'I'm lucky.' She think fuzzily, 'I still have Shippo.'

The tears gather in her eyes, 'I still have him.'

That alone is enough. It's enough for her to open her eyes, to steady her breathing, and enough to speak.

"Bag..." She mumbles, "Open my bag..."

"But it's underneath you!"

She shakes her head slowly, painfully,

"First...aid kit. Cut the straps..."

Oh god, it's like she's being repeatedly punched in the sides. Talking is so painful.

"I-I can't..!" He cries, moving back in alarm, "You'll hurt."

He's breathing hard, and he's crying because he sees the red seeping from her missing arm, and the bloody scratches adorning her body. He sees the way her chest moves with no rhythm at all, her panting gasps terrifying.

"If you don't…I'll die." She manages, emphasizing the die part. Because she knew Shippo always took action in these dire situations, even if no one gave him credit for it.

"I'll die and you'll be alone." The tears are running faster now. "Please Shippo...Help me." Her own tears are surfacing again.

She doesn't want to die.

Her hand weakly reaches for his, "Help me."

He is full blown weeping by now, because he doesn't want to lose people anymore. He doesn't want to lose his family again, "O-Okay."

Her relief is potent in the way her smile shines through. He scoots closer to her, trying to quiet his small whimpers, before gingerly cutting through the straps with his claws.

"...Good." She pants out, wincing when he accidentally brushes his hand against her tender side.

Now comes the hard part.

"Roll me over."

He freezes, "I can't! Kagome don't make me do this! Please don't!"

"What do you want me to do?" She demands, eyes intense, "Shippo, I can't do this myself!"

He shuts his eyes, fear returning, "I can't! I-!"

**...mp...mp..mp..**

His heart lurches up into his throat.

_**...ump..ump.**_

"Shippo?"

**Ump...Thump. Thump.**

"They're coming..." He whispers thickly, eyes wide.

**... .**

In the silence that follows, she's already made up her mind

"Leave me."

"W-What?" His brain is uncomprehending.

Her eyes dart up to meet his, "Leave me, now! Run!"

**Thump. Thump.**

She can feel the slight tremors running through the earth, and sucks in a breath, "Shippo you've got to leave!"

Normally, he'd run away without a second thought but-

**Thump. Thump.**

-he'd done it before, and look where that got them.

"I won't."

"What?"

**Thump! Thump!**

"I'm not leaving you."

"What are you _saying_ Shippo!"

"I won't leave you! Not again!" He scurries over to her, "Not ever again!"

**ThUMP! ThUMP!**

A strangled scream tears itself from her throat.

"It hu..RTS!" She screams out the last part.

He's pushing her over.

She's choking for air, "Haah..." Taking greedy gasps, "HaAHHH!"

**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP**

The bag scatters its contents, but neither one cares at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeats, once she finally rests on her stomach.

**THUMP! THUMP!**

Her face is stained red from screaming, dirt smudges her cheeks, and she takes quick exhales and inhales.

"Forgive me, Kagome!"

"AHHHH!"

He's pushing her up, oh god it hurts. It hurts it hurt it hurts! Pain is all she knows.

"Leave me..." She gasps, "Leave..."

He's struggling under her weight, it's getting closer. But he's determined.

"No."

**THUMP! THUMP!**

She's drooling, her mouth can't seem to get enough air, "Please...Please let me _go_." She cries, "It's enough. Shippo it's enough!"

His eyes water, "What are you saying?!" He's trembling under her, "How can you give up so easily?!"

He's never yelled at her before.

She somehow finds the strength to stand on all fours, well if she had all four limbs.

**THUMP! THUMP!**

"I won't let you die!" He promises, crawling out, "I'll protect you this time."

Her arm trembles, she's so tired.

"You will _live_!"

She wonders when Shippo grew up, when he finally began to see the world. When his voice could sound so comforting, even when she's the adult.

But she's not prepared for what happens next.

He darts away-

**THUMP! THUMP!**

-towards the thing emerging from the bush.

"SHIPPO!"

He doesn't know what he's doing. He doesn't think much on what he's going to do, but he'll save Kagome. That much he knows, whenether it's taking down this monster or dying.

It's fine either way.

But he engages the monster, ignoring his trembling legs, "Hey, you!"

She's struggling -cursing her weak body- stifling the cries of pain between clenched teeth, "Shippo!" Her legs are bucking and she finds the movement painful in its own right.

Why won't he run?

"Yeah, you! Over here!" He yells, waving wildly, jumping to get its attention.

Her heart drops to her stomach, flip flopping. It's lowering itself, staring right at him. He thinks his stopped functioning the moment it decided to reach for him.

Oh god oh god oh god it's reaching for him.

Her mind can't keep up. All she can think about is that Shippo will never get to live, never fully experience life, even though he's been living it longer than she has.

She's on her knees now, gasping, eyes darting all over the place.

What could she do? What can she do?

"Wah!"

He jumps to the right, tumbling over himself, scrambling away. Again, it's reaching for him again, but he's nimble and small, so darting away is somewhat easy.

"W-What was that?!" He calls back, running on all fours, "Your lame attempt to catch me failed!" His voice is wavering slightly, but the message is clear.

He won't leave, and Kagome begins to truly understand the light of events.

She pushes harder now, supporting herself on her thigh, frustration clear in her cries.

'Get up.'

**CRASH!**

The earth shakes.

Her body bounces lightly off the ground, but it still hurts. Her scream still tears itself from her throat, more blood is dripping from her mouth.

"Haah... Haahh..."

Her eyes are drooping, Shippo has already turned to look at her, "Kagome!" He calls in panic, righting himself up again.

"WATCH OUT!"

"Wha-?" He turns, eyes widening, "AH!

She's pushing herself up again, grabbing the nearest object from her bag, something sharp.

Anything sharp will do.

Another scream of pain penetrates the quietness of the forest but she's moving still.

'Get up...!'

Right in front of her, it's happening all over again. Shippo's being plucked up, but this time, there's no jewel to wish upon.

'Get up!' She's choking on the air, her ribs are brushing her insides, jabbing painfully and slowly.

'HURRY UP AND STAND!'

"L-Let go!"

Not again. Like Shippo said, not ever again!

They're shifting, piercing her skin, its running down in rivulets.

Don't take him away from her. Get away, leave him alone. Just die.

"UWAAAHHHH!" She's running at it now, charging.

"K-Kagome!" He calls, feeling as if his insides will be squeezed out but again, he doesn't care.

He doesn't care if he dies now. He doesn't care if he'll be eaten like the others before, he simply doesn't care about himself.

Because Kagome will live. She'll live on, and go back to Inuyasha, to Sango, to Miroku, to Kirara, to her family back in the future.

"Run! Get away!"

"DON'T BE STUPID!" She yells, side stepping the other hand. "I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

Her blood is pumping, her heart racing. The pain she feels seeping in, is a reminder that she's alive. The fear Shippo fears means he's alive. And the anger, the fear, the pure adrenaline rushing through them is proof that they're alive.

'He can't have you,' She thinks, her death grip on the knife never loosening, 'Nor any of them!' She'll do anything in her power to save him.

"Why can't you just let me save you this ONE time?!" Shippo yells back, gritting his teeth, shutting his eyes, "Why can't you let me die for you?!"

"BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WILL DIE! NOT ANY MORE!"

She feels light headed all over, tingly, maybe it's a shortness of breath, who knows?

Her body leaves the ground, her eyes are shining with hatred, the knife is raised.

Shippo is so close to its mouth.

"DON'T TAKE ANYTHING MORE AWAY FROM ME!"

She needs Shippo, like he needs her.

Her knife is shinning, she barely realizes it. Her teeth are clenched so hard her head hurts, her body hurts, but she plunges it in. All the way to the hilt.

Her mind is gone by then, the only word repeating since she began running, 'DIE.'

_'A gift.'_

She almost doesn't hear that, before she feels the blast sky rocket around her.

"KAGOME!"

OoO

She's on her back again, she notes. Her vision is blurry at best, and her ears are ringing. She is short of breath, her sides hurt terribly.

What happened?

"K-Kagome. Kagome wake up. Please wake up."

She feels the wetness on cheek, ever cool, a warm welcome to her heated skin.

"...Shippo?"

"Oh thank god, Kagome you wouldn't wake up when I called your name!" He sobs, clutching her hand in his own, "I-I thought...I thought you died!"

'I thought so too,' She idly thinks but something else comes out from her mouth, "...You can't get rid of me so easily."

Another thing slips from her mouth, blood.

"Kagome!" He yelps.

She wipes it away quickly, "It's no big deal. I'll be-"

Her eyes widen in surprise before she rips her hand away from his.

"...Kagome?" He croaks out, hurt.

"My arm."

"Eh?"

She holds her hand out, "It's...back...?"

Right there, in front of their very eyes, is both her arms, reaching out.

She sits up, hissing painfully, but it's bearable when she has another arm to support her. She still feels the shifting though, and her breaths are short.

"What happened?" She winces, covering her mouth when she tastes the rising liquid.

"You're bleeding!"

"Shippo, what happened?" She presses on, "That light..."

"You..." He hesitates to go on, "You killed it."

She furrows her brows, "I what?"

"Like a demon." He supplies, "It turned to steam though."

That tibit of information does little to calm her nerves, and she hesitantly touches her arm.

How?

'_A gift.'_

She jumps in surprise, surpessing a cry.

_'Think of it as a gift.'_

"Kagome?" He's looking at her apprehensively, "Are you okay now?"

She's bleeding some, but does he really need to know that? And the jewel is still speaking to her, she still hates it with every fiber of her being, but does he need to know?

"Are _you_ okay?"

He reels back in surprise, "Me?"

She nods, "Of course! You were the one in that things grasp."

Truth be told, he was terrified. He was scared, he thought Kagome would die. The thought replayed in his mind from the moment they fell from the sky to now.

He still thinks she's going to die.

Her movements are strained, and he seems the blood dripping out her mouth, the crimson splotches hidden beneath her shirt.

But does she know that?

"N-No. I'm fine."

End of Chapter 2

(Authors rambles: I was unsure as to where to end this chapter. It could've been longer, but then the story would slow paced. By slow paced, I mean SLOW. Like take a couple of chapters just to fast forward something, and I know I don't want that. Why? Because I want Levi is show up already!)

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfection's Lover


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's rambles: I like the setting of this episode, I really really like it. :D I had it in my mind since I began typing this story and I can't wait to share it with you! :D Hopefully, it'll be a bit longer that the first two.

This is mostly about the canon characters in Shingeki no kyojin, well it's mostly told by their points of view with just a bit of Kagome and Shippo.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan or Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: One year ago, we really were home, weren't we?

**Year 850**

Oh god oh god oh god it's reaching for him. It's so close, will it kill him? Will he die, not even outside of the walls he had wanted to transverse? Will it eat him? Will other titans eat him?

He's on his knees, eyes wide in terror as it-

A shuddering gasp.

-pushes back his hood.

"...Huh?"

Why won't he move? Why is it looking at him?

He wonders how utterly pitiful he must look right now, trembling in fear, staring wide eyed at the titan kneeling beside him.

Those teeth, they could rip him apart so easily. Its hands could certainly kill easily, from the way it had taken out Sys and Ness.

He's aware of everything right now, from his deep breathing to the birds calling. His blood is rushing in his ears, and he's so terrified that he's shaking. Right now, he wants to vomit the contents of his stomach.

Why is it just _staring_ at him?

He thinks he'd prefer it if would just hurry up and kill him, devour him whole while he's screaming in absolute denial, than face the piercing silence.

When it moves, he flinches in fear.

This is it. He'll die a nameless death, just like Marco, and no one will ever know. He will probably be labeled MIA, and that will be the end of it.

Since it's intelligent, maybe it wants to kick him into nothingness. Maybe that's why it's getting up.

He shuts his eyes, praying that his grandpa won't scold him for dying so easily.

But instead, he's left sitting there, bathing in his own sweat and fear, watching at it begins to jog leisurely away.

"It's not going to kill me?" He manages, the words finding themselves out of his dry throat. He swallows thickly, his head is a mess right now, "Why?"

He's back to trembling again, full scale shock rushing through his veins, "It remove my hood...To...To look at my face?"

"Armin!"

He jumps in surprise, head snapping to his right. And he's never felt as much relief as he did then, when Reiner pulls up.

"Reiner!"

"Hey, can you stand?" He asks, pulling to a stop, "You won't lasts long outside the walls unless you're on horseback. Hurry!"

He shakily stands up, in disbelief. Not at Reiner's words, but the fact that he had survived.

"Right!" He says back, mounting the extra horse that was required for every member to have.

"I saw the smoke round signaling an abberant."

Right there, up ahead, it's jogging.

"Was it that one there with the nice ass?"

The remark is crude, but it brings him a sense of calm, and he manages to think at last. He takes a deep breath. "That's no abberant." He points out, hesitating slightly at the next part, "It's a human in a Titan's body."

"What was that?" Reiner's voice is disbelieving, glancing at him.

And then Armin feels like the biggest idiot in the world. He feels stupid for waiting this long, "Wait a second." He's fumbling around in the bag, "H-Hurry."

'Warn the others,' He thinks. 'I've got to warn the others!' He's putting the smoke signal in the gun, slightly shaking, 'Hurry!'

"There's an emergency over here."

_Blam!_

"Wait...I think Jean fired it." Reiner looks back, back to the smoke rising up.

'Jean?'

"It came from the right flank." He comments. But then they see it's a yellow flare.

"Does that mean we're so compromised, we can't continue the mission?"

"Looks like the right recon squad was partially wiped out... Titans, tons of them." Jean finally says, having caught up to him. "I don't know why but there are lots of fast ones."

Armin feels his heart sink.

"Right now, we're holding them back but recon is no longer possible. We've taken heavy losses, and if we aren't careful, we'll be destroyed!"

He's already thinking out the most plausible reason for this, discarding and adding theories.

"That Titan came from the same direction." He murmurs, still looking at Jean. His eyes widen, "Was it leading the titans?"

"It?" Jeans asks, looking forward as well. He gives a small "Tch!" of surprise, "Why is there a Titan over there? An abberant?"

He wishes it was an abberant.

"No," He denies, "It's a human in a titans body... Someone will the same ability as Eren."

"What?"

"Why do you think that Armin?" Reiner finally speaks up, all serious business as always.

He's already began to narrow down the reasons why he thinks that female titan is like Eren, "The titans only eat us. We're just killed the in process. Killing us isn't ever specially their goal."

He hates this. He hates that they're eaten for their own pleasure.

"But when Sys aimed for its weak spot, it crushed him and smashed him to the ground." He doesn't see Jean looking rather intently at him and continues, "It killed him to kill, rather than eat him."

He sees it.

He sees Sys's 3D maneuver gear pulling him forward, before he's grabbed, and thrown mercilessly to the ground like a toy. He sees his body bounce back up from the force, the blood somehow finding an exit from his body, splashing in the air. He sees the titan run by his body like nothing.

"It's nature is different from the others." Another reason, "When the Colossal and Armored Titans destroyed the walls, it must've been the one that brought the army of titans."

Why? Why are they doing this?

"Their goal has been to consistently attack all humanity!" He reasons.

What had they done?

"No, wait."

Exactly, what _had_ they done? Nothing, so why?

He remembers what happened back there, how the Titan lifted his hood.

It...It's...?

"It felt like it was looking for someone..." It stared at him for awhile and then it left him alone, "If that's the case, could it be looking for..." He trails off. "Could it be looking for Eren?"

"Eren?" Reiner says, "Eren is with squad Levi, which is in change of the right flank."

"The right flank?" Jean interrupts," The plans I got had him to the rear of the left flank."

Armin looks down, trying to deduce the meaning of all this, "Mine said they were near the front of the right." He stops, "Wait there's no way they'd be on the front lines."

"So where are they?" A hint of frustration enters Reiner's voice.

He looks up at him, "Probably the safest place in the formation."

He quickly runs through the map he'd been forced to memorize during the Survey Corp's training, "Which means in the center, and toward the rear..."

"Armin!" Jeans calls, catching his attention, "There's no time to think. Smoke rounds can't possibly indicate how much of a threat this is."

They're getting closer.

"At this rate, it'll wipe out command. Then the formation will fall apart and that will be the end." He says.

He's back to looking at him. " In other words, at this range, we may be able to draw its attention. We may be able to buy some time to withdraw." Jeans looks down, "Maybe...Maybe..."

Armin furrows his brows, slightly worried, "But it really is intelligent." He remembers the way it moved, how it escaped death from people with high survival rates when facing titans, "To it, we are nothing but insignificant insects. It'll just crush us..."

Of that, he had no doubt. If they got in the way, it'd kill them all.

A dark look passes over Jean's face. "Seriously? That's scary."

"Hey, are you really Jean? The Jean I know never thinks of others but himself." And of course, Reiner is unafraid to voice his opinion.

"Don't be an ass." He retorts back. "I just don't want to be those charred bones I saw, to be disappointed in me!"

He clenches his fist, looking back up, "I know what I have to do now! And this is the job we choose. Help me!"

Armin lowers his gaze. He knows who he's talking about. It wasn't that hard to see the special bond Jean had with Marco. Even in death, he'd changed Jean's mind about the Military police to join the Survey Corps.

He spares him a look, before pulling his hood up. Now wasn't the time to think about such things. Well, that's what he reasoned, because it was easier that way.

"Put on your hood." His voice is like steel, why is he so agitated? "As far as you can. So that your face is hidden. I don't think it will kill us until it knows who we are!"

"You believe if it thinks we're Eren, it won't kill us?" His voice is joking, almost scornful, Armin notes from Reiner's tone. "If nothing else, it'll make me feel better."

"Armin, I always thought it was creepy how you always clung to Eren." He wants to die right there. Is that how Jean really saw him? "But I've always thought you had it in you!"

"Uh thanks." He awkwardly accepts the praise -Is it really?- before thinking more about it. "But _creepy_, that's mean."

'I never commented on you and Marco.' He secretly adds, pushing their horses faster.

Now was the time to put their plan into action. It was now or never!

He wonders when he began to relax.

OoO

"H-Hey, it looks like only the center entered the woods." He nervously states, "What happened to the formation?"

"It's gone." She replies, "The forest blocks our advance, so the left and right flanks will have to skirt the forest." She looks forward, "We've lost our recon ability."

"Why didn't we change course to avoid this forest?" Connie says, "Did commander Erwin read the map wrong?"

Was that even possible?

"I don't know..." But she does know something else, "Perhaps we tried too hard to avoid the threat on the right flank and ended up here." She's not stupid, she hasn't seen the others for awhile now.

'Eren...'

OoO

It'd been bothering her for awhile now, the large amount of auras headed this way, pushing against her mind.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I smell something weird..."

She looks down at him, "Like what?"

His nose wrinkles, "Lots of smoke, and something I don't know but it stinks. It's coming for over there." He points in the direction with a crayon, "It's gradually fading though. Where is it going?"

'That's what I'd like to know.' She thinks before walking to the direction. She could do it, and be back in probably half an hour.

"I'm going."

"Eh?"

She quickly rummages through the pack -which has been sewed and all- to check if she needed anything.

A quick swipe of the bows and arrows she managed to procure and she was getting ready to leave.

"Will you be alright?"

He's gone back to coloring, "Yeah."

He pretends he isn't scared that she's leaving. He always pretends, because Kagome needed a sense of normality, which could often be found running head straight into danger.

"Okay."

OoO

"Seems like titans passed through here. There's nothing growing on the road." He remarks, "We can bring the carts through too."

There's no plants growing on the worn path, "Send word to the rear, that only the central cart guard should enter the forest."

"Yes sir!"

OoO

"Oi, what are we doing at this tourist spot? We're totally off from both our original destination point and return point."

"I don't know..." Armin replies. "I don't know, but the order came from commander Erwin, after all. He must have a plan."

'Does he know about the female Titan?'

"What kind of plan?" Jean asks. "Are they planning to hold a welcoming ceremony for us recruits at the tourist spot?"

"No, I don't think so." Armin replies.

"That was joke." He dryly remarks. "Anyways, that giant woman's following us." He glances back, "No matter what his plan is, we can't stay here." His sighs tiredly, "The only thing I can imagine is that we're passing though on the way to somewhere else."

_"Everyone, halt!"_

"Alright, listen up recruits," The guy says, once they've tethered up their horses, "We with now make preparations to launch a counterattack. Draw your blades and wait above in the trees."

They blink.

"If any titans try to enter the forest, stop them at all costs!"

"U-Um, sir, what do you-" Jeans asks.

"Shut up and follow orders!"

He frowns, "Seriously?"

What's going on?

'This is insane...' He's standing up in the tree against his better judgement, 'We've abandoned out original mission to get supplies.'

Everyone is so calm, they're obeying the orders perfectly.

'And when we abandoned it, we should've turned tail and run.. But instead, were forging ahead into a tourist trap, to stop any titans from entering the woods?'

He can't stay quiet any longer.

"Damn him for giving a crazy order."

"He'll hear you..." Armin is quick to jump in, "I'm sure he has his own concerns."

Ever the one to try and better things.

"What do you mean?" He shoots back, "A commander deemed worthless by his men in a critical situation," He lifts his twin blades, "quite often succumbs to a mysterious attack from behind." He looks back up, "I'm just saying it wouldn't surprise me."

"Jean, what are you going to do?"

"Don't be so serious..." His ire dies down, "This situation has got me a bit worked up, is all." He faces the blond, "What am I going to do?" He repeats. "Obey my orders and keep titans out of the forest. You also think it's the right move, don't you?"

"Ah."

"You look like you know something."

They're staring straight at each other now.

He isn't aware that Armin's heart is skyrocketing, or that he's currently piecing together the truth. No, he isn't aware at all, so they look at one another in silence.

"5 meter class incoming!"

He's never been more grateful for a titan to show up, and silently heaves a sigh of relief when Jean turns away.

OoO

"Heicho! Levi heicho!"

"What?" He boredly calls back, more annoyed than anything.

Eren reels back in unease," Well..." He trails off . Should he really ask? He glances back and decides to ask anyway, "If the center enters alone, we won't know if titans are approaching!"

He's not stupid, he knows there's been something following them, "It seems like there's something approaching us from the right! How are we supposed to dodge or protect the carts?"

"Don't go on and on about the obvious." Levi spits back, "We can't do that anymore, of course." When did kids get so stupid?

"T-Then why?"

"Look around Eren, all these big ass trees. It's the perfect environment for 3D maneuver gear." He remarks, "And try to use that tiny brain of yours. If you don't want to die, think."

He doesn't really take offense to his crude remarks. After spending quite a while in his presence, the insults just seemed to bounce off.

"Hai!"

'I see.' Eren thinks, 'I just can't keep up right now because I'm still new. He won't just tell me the answer. I have to figure it out myself.' He deduces, 'I'm sure that's how everyone learned to fight.'

That has to be it.

Or well, he was sure of it until he glanced to the side, and all confidence went down the drain.

'Wait a minute...' He feels a bead of sweat find its way down his face, 'No one knows what's really going on?'

He looks at their faces, they're all so unsure.

His stomach convulses, and hesitantly looks forward.

'Maybe not even Levi heicho?'

_...Blam!_

"A black smoke round?"

"It's from directly behind us!"

"It's whatever was coming toward at us on the right." Eldo points out.

"Draw your blades." They both look up, but Levi is looking forward still. "If we see it, it'll be only for a second."

They're left in silence, the only sound is the horse's breathing and their footfalls.

To Eren, it happened all so slowly.

There was a member of the Surgery Corps looking back while using their 3D maneuver gear, and it appeared. Then the person was there no longer- having been bashed out of the way- but he doesn't see where he flies off to, because there's a titan running at them.

Its running, _running_, at them, faster than any titan he's seen before. By the looks of it, it's faster than what the others have seen too, because their faces are full of disbelief and he wonders if they're just as shaken up as he is.

"Go!"

In the span of the second it took to say that command, and to think all that, it's already upon them. His mouth opens in disbelief, a small noise escapes him.

Pertra gasps. He's letting loose sounds of disbelief as well.

Its footsteps are thundering in the air. He can't bear to look at it, it's smiling at him, eyes wide in anticipation.

"In these trees, it's hard to foresee and evade its attacks!" Gunther's voice is growing louder, "It'll catch us!

"Heicho, let's switch to maneuver gear!" Pertra calls. "Heicho!"

He's ignoring her, analyzing the situation.

"Reinforcements from the rear!" She cries, sharing the same look of horror as Eren.

They're fighting in vain, unaware of what they're going against.

'No,' He thinks, watching them zip forward, 'Stop.'

It's too big for them to handle.

"You won't escape!" They're yelling, swords drawn. His throat goes dry when it dodges.

'No.'

Grabbing the wires on their maneuver gear, yanking them down.

His eyes are wide, he hears their panicked yells before they're silenced.

"Heicho, your orders?!" Petra's voice is cracking.

"Let's go for it! It's dangerous!" Aurou puts in.

They're expressions all mirror each other, there's unmasked horror, but anger as well.

"We should kill it!"

'Fool, you've run straight into hell.' His fear is gradually fading, 'You're chasing a group of master titan killers!'

He falters when said person fails to respond. 'Levi heicho?' Eren thinks.

"Heicho!" Perta is panicking, why isn't he responding?

"Give us your orders!" Eldo calls. "At this rate, it _will_ catch up with us! We kill it here! That's why we came to this forest! Right, heicho?"

It's at this point, he realizes that everyone is dependent on Levi heicho to such an extent, it's terrifying.

"Heicho, your orders?!" Eren finally yells.

"Everyone, cover your ears." Levi cocks the gun, lifting it, before firing.

No one listens, they're in shock and then their ears are all ringing. His eyes are clenched shut. "A noise grenade?"

"What is your job?" He calls back. "To just let yourself be swayed by whatever you're feeling at the moment?"

They're silent.

"No, it's not. Our squad's job is to keep the brat from getting a single scratch on him. Even if it costs our lives."

A sharp intake of breath, 'It wasn't to keep watch on me?'

"We keep going on our horses, got it?"

"Roger!" Suddenly, it's like everything is better with just his voice.

"Keep going, but for how long?" Eren protests. "And it's right on top of us..." He looks back, before his eyes widen, "Again! The reinforcements! If we don't help, they'll be wiped out again!"

"Eren! Eyes on the road!" Gunther scolds.

"Sir!" He yells, dread filling his entire being.

"Keep your pace up! Stay at top speed!" The others yell.

He speaks anyway, "Why?! If squad Levi doesn't defeat it, who will?!"

Who will save those people?

They're fighting, they're dying. He's babbling, he's watching them die and he's narrating their actions.

"Eren, eyes on the road! Keep going!" Pertra yells back.

"Are you telling me to look away?!"

He can't. He can't do that, he didn't do it when his mom died and he's not doing it now. How could he? They're _dying._

"To abandon my comrades and run?!"

"Yes, that's right! Obey the captain's orders!" She yells.

He shakes his head rapidly, "I don't understand why we're leaving them all to die!" He already feels the guilt, "Or why he won't explain!"

"That's because Heicho decided the reasons didn't need to be explained!" Aurou yells. "You don't understand because you're still green!"

He doesn't want to understand. He doesn't want to hear why the deaths happened, doesn't want to hear the petty excuses. How many lives could he have saved? How many _they_ could've saved?

"If you get it, shut up and obey!"

'No.'

He slides his blades away. It doesn't have to be this way. He can fight on his own, the others won't listen. They trust Levi entirely too much, and what he says goes. Can he do that?

Why is he relying on others? He can fight well enough on his own. All he needs to do it bite himself, his goal is clear, too clear in fact.

"What are you doing, Eren?!" Pertra calls, dragging him out of his daze. "You're only allowed to do that if your life is in danger! You promised us!"

Promise be damned. They're not going to do anything!

"Eren!"

He's not listening.

"You aren't wrong."

Today is full of surprises.

"If you want to, do it." Levi murmurs, "And I can tell. It has nothing to do with his Titan powers. No matter what you do to suppress him," He speaking more to himself now, recalling the moments he first glimpsed the boy in the chains, with the killer intent in his eyes as he spoke of his ambition, "No matter what cage you put him in, he will never submit to anyone."

His voice is like water, gliding over them.

"Eren, the difference between your decisions and ours is experience." They're still galloping, it's like they're not running full speed from an intelligent tita hell bent on catching up to them, "But you don't have to rely on that."

He's wondering if everyone else saw him that way.

"Choose. Believe in yourself." Could he really? "Or believe in the Survey Corps and me."

His heart skips a beat.

"I don't know. I never have. I believe in my own abilities, but no one ever knows the outcome." He can see it, Levi heicho's face, as stern as ever but this comforts him. "So choose for yourself whatever decision you'll regret least."

Galloping, they're galloping and he's thinking so much he might just run himself dry.

Even now, they're dying still. They're fighting for a cause, a cause he knows not but they believe in it so fiercely, they're willing to face certain death without hesitation.

"Eren, have faith." Petra says, looking at him honestly, even if she's scared.

He's scared too. Can he control himself in that form? Will he die either way?

He remembers what Levi told him before, a way to half kill but save him should he lose control. He'll be cut out, but his arms and legs will be lost in the process. It'll supposedly grow back but he's frightened.

Mikasa herself wasn't recognizable to him.

He also remembers the time he accidentally transformed, when they all glared at him with disgust, and distrust. How they yelled at him, the fear and confusion he felt. How all but Hanji-san and Levi heicho weren't afraid of him...

The words Perta said to him that night still echo in his head.

_"We're going to rely on you, and we want you to rely on us. So...Have faith in us."_

"Eren! You're taking to long! Decide!" Levi yells at him, but it doesn't register in his mind.

His eyes shut, is he making a terrible decision? Who knows?

It's getting closer, they're more screams behind him, but he believes he's the loudest of them all when he shouts, "I'LL GO FORWARD!

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

It's sprinting even faster now, can they really outrun it? Does he want to?

He's looking at everyone else now. They know they might die, but they still choose to go on. Even if it meant abandoning their friends.

Levi heicho had been looking forward the whole time. And the rest of the squad believes in him.

He wants that too. He wants to believe in someone other that himself too. He wants to believe in them, all of them, because he's been believing in himself for far too long.

Like they've believed in him too, after that night.

"FIRE!"

OoO

Her mind is reeling. Did she just hear cannons a few minutes ago?

What's going on?

She's jumping from tree to tree, trying her best to hurry up and get there, but she still has a ways to go.

It was times like these, when she really missed Inuyasha's super speed, and his ability to jump almost endlessly.

"Are there humans here?"

How long had it been since she and Shippo had seen humans? Almost a year? She'd yet to check the calender in her bag.

Up ahead, in the far distance, she can sense them. They're all gathered in the center, by there's also some crowding by the edges. How curious. They'd all but given up hope on mankind.

She almost trips when it happens.

That inhuman screaming.

**"UUUWWAAHHHHH! UUUWWAHHHHH! HHUUUUHHHHH! HHAAAAHHHH! HHUUUHHHHH!"**

Her body freezes, she's shivering. The scream itself was enough for her to still completely, but she swears she's gonna die when they begin to move, closing in on it.

'Do I even want to go closer?'

Her question is answered when titans of all sizes begin rushing past her.

What is happening? Will she make it on time to see? At the rate she's going, probably not.

She takes a deep breath, and hopes this won't kill her.

End of chapter 3

(Author's rambles: That took too long to get to this point! But I hope you enjoyed the long chapter, it's probably the longest you'll EVER see, even if it's mostly dialouge from the anime. xD Reviews would be nice, you know.)

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfection's Lover


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's rambles: If you haven't noticed already, I skipped some parts in the anime. Trying to fast forward here, wanting to deviate from the plot and spin my own :3 Finally getting to the action!

To answer your questions, yes Kagome has been in the forest the whole time, since the expedition started. Let's just say she's been there for a couple of days, camping out. And then the female titan commotion happens, so she goes to check the forest out, only she's got no 3D maneuver gear. It's slow moving for her, which is why all the events -even now in this chapter- are able to happen. She'll eventually get involved though, and the plot will change.

I cannot stress this enough, **READ THE CHAPTER TITLES, THEY GIVE YOU HINTS. **But I doubt that's gonna happen so here's a run down, we've fast forwarded a whole year. Meaning, Kagome and Shippo appeared in the Titan world in the year 849, when Eren, Mikasa, and Armin have entered their second year in training for military purposes. So far, its taken them one whole year to get to where they are at now, in the giant forests.

I even put the year at the top, the year they were in, and the year they're in now. Please look out for these to avoid confusion.

Btw, almost all events are taken from the anime, from episode 18 to now, which is episode 21. It'll help ALOT if you rewatch these episodes.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Inuyasha.

Chapter 4: Using them to her advantage part 1

**Year 850**

This shouldn't be possible. He didn't think this far, he didn't think she'd try to destroy the evidence with herself.

He didn't think she'd call for them to _eat_ her.

His men are dying, how many had he sacrificed? And what did he gain? Absolutely nothing.

"It's no use!"

He closes his eyes, 'Damn,' before, "Retreat, men! Back in formation!"

'Damn. Damn. DAMN.'

"Return to Karanes!"

Everyone's tired, he's tired. Why did it end up this way?

"We've been had."

They're feeding on it, eating everything.

"Just look at you, " Levi begins, staring at their commander. "Don't tell me..."

"The enemy was willing to sacrifice everything."

Just like him, and yet, she she still won. He repeats his earlier thoughts, "I didn't expect for the enemy to destroy itself along with the evidence by making titans devour itself."

So greedy, they're pulling at the flesh and grabbing bones.

"All our talk at the court martial and this is what happens. What will happen to Eren, or us?"

"We can think about that after we return. Our priority is getting home without additional casualties."

'The steam from the corpse is limiting visibility. It could interfere with our signal flare system.' He thinks of the Colossal Titan.

"I'll call my team."

"Wait Levi..."

He stops.

"Refill your gas and blades."

"I think I have plenty." He remarks, looking back. "Why?"

"That's an order." He refuses to say anything more on it, "Follow it.

Silence, and then, "I trust your judgment."

OoO

"We're retreating. Everyone get on your horses and retreat."

"Already?" Jean asks, looking up at the blue flare lighting up the sky.

"We can go home! Alright!" Connie cheers.

'What's going on? Where's Eren?' Mikasa thinks, frowning.

OoO

"Looks like it's over." Gunther says, looking up at the blue flare.

"Let's go see what the bastard inside looks like." Aurou gets up.

"Will we really see who's inside?" Eren asks, looking at Petra, tapping his gas tank.

She smiles at him, "It's all thanks to you."

"I didn't really do anything." He mumbles.

Another dazzling smile, "You had faith in us." Could she get any cuter? "This is the result of your choice back then. Making the right choice isn't easy." Apparently so.

"Oi, Oi, don't spoil him, Petra." Aurou jumps in, "He was pathetic, he just kept whining." He tilts his head, "Well, coming back alive on your first extrusion is pretty good." There he stops, as if realizing what he's saying before, "But it doesn't count until the missions over. Listen kiddo, the expedition lasts until you're at home in your bed."

He thinks he's starting to get to knows Aurou's personality, and has enough guts to speak.

"Jeez, I know that!" A sigh and he gets up, taking off after the others.

"Eren! Petra! You guys cried and pissed your pants on your first mission! You're all grown up now-"

"Yaahhh!" Petra suddenly cries, "Don't say that! What if he stops respecting me?!"

'It's true?'

As if reading his mind, Eldo continues, "It sure is!" He watches her squirm a little, "And I didn't, by the way, Eren.

"Idiot!" Aurou yells, "I've killed more of them than you!"

"Kill count isn't all that makes a soldier." Eldo counters.

"Shut up idiot!" He yells back.

He can't hold his questions back, "Perta-san!" Some hesitation but he has to know, "Does that mean you sprayed it everywhere while in midair?"

"We're outside the walls!" Gunther tells, finally speaking since they left. He grits his teeth but says it anyway, "I didn't piss my piss my pants either, Eren."

_Blam!_

"Oh, I'm sure that's the signal flare from Levi heicho." He calls, looking up at the green flare, "We'll rendezvous with the heicho!"

He shoots his own flare, letting their location be known, but is confused when he suddenly sees a figure.

"Levi heicho?" He murmurs, watching the hooded figure glide along. Why would he do that? "No, it's not Levi heicho!"

He's so startled when the person suddenly veers towards the right, towards him, he can't cry out in warning.

His world goes black, and he briefly notes he's going limp.

"Gunther-san!"

OoO

"The enemy is now camouflaged as one of our men."

It's like a death toll, to hear those words tumble from Commander Ewrin's mouth.

OoO

He's dangling back and forth, his neck is bent at an odd angle, and blood is dripping. This is what Eren sees, this is Gunther now.

"Eren! Don't stop!" Aurou is quick to snatch him up, he looks more shocked than horrified at the body he just saw.

"But Gunther-san!"

That doesn't stop him from being thrown up front, and he hastily uses his 3D maneuver gear.

They all see the mysterious figure flying next to them, the blood staining the twin blades.

Why? Why are they attacking them? Aren't they part of the Survey Corps?

"Who's there?!" Petra yells.

"Protect Eren!"

"Damn it! What do we do?! Eldo, where do we go?!"

Eldo is sweating, "There's no time to reach the horses!"

"Is that the female Titan? Or are there others?" Aurou is looking behind them, anywhere.

They're all thrown in confusion.

"How dare you?!" Gone is the timid girl he'd come to now, instead in her place is someone very fierce, grieving for their friend but unwilling to let it get her down. "Come at me!"

She'll kill them.

"I'll defeat you, even if it kills me!"

He's barely beginning to catch on, 'The female titan? Impossible... Didn't we catch it?'

**BAM!**

OoO

She can't believe she's not dead, but that doesn't mean she would like to stay in their company any longer. She doesn't want to play her chances, and hops off at a nearby branch.

"Oh God, I'm _never_ doing that again."

_BAM!_

The sky is lighting up, its thunder is deafening. The wind suddenly blasting against her is so strong, she's almost loses her balance.

"Uwah!" She cries, righting herself.

They're coming her way?

Her anxiety is rising, this seems a bit much for her to handle alone.

Some distant yelling, and then she steps back on shock when something whizzes past her.

'What?'

She squeaks in disbelief when some thing much bigger appears within her line of vision.

Uh oh.

It's skinless? And it's running.

What bothers her the most is the three people fighting it. She knows the chance of beating it is very slim, because she's seen what the can do.

"Idiots!" She cries, watching as its eyes are cut out, before falling against the tree. She knows how fast they can heal, knows that each of whatever they are, have certain unique abilities.

They're being lulled into a false sense of security!

She's fumbling with her bow now, because she know's its intelligent.

Why else would it be covering its neck?

Hurry. Hurry!

Notching her bow-

"ELDO!" Petra screams in horror.

-she fires.

End of chapter 4

(Author's rambles: Kind of short, but I couldn't withhold this chapter any longer. I think, this story will be very very long, in chapters and words. I'm not even kidding, even I can see that. I hope you enjoy this tibit of news though. And as always, reviews would be nice. Gives me encouragement to write faster and more. :D)

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfection's Lover


	5. Chapter 5: Misfortune

(Author's rambles: Just elaborating on Kagome and Shippo's situation, and as to why it took them a year prior to falling into the titan world to get to where they are.

Since I don't exactly know where the three walls are located, it isn't specified where, let's assume Kagome and Shippo fell somewhere very very far away from the walls. And after constant travel, they are where they're at now, and during all that time, they haven't encountered a single human.

Also, if you haven't read it already, please go check out A step from freedom, it's another crossoverfic with KagomexLevi and it's really good! Like blow your mind good! I beg you, go read it. I didn't write it, Night of the fallen angel is the author! I swear, she wrote more emotion in that one chapter than I did my whole five. Now go shower her story with reviews! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan or Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: Misfortune

**Year 850**

He will never forget how Eldo died, the blood that dripped like rain. The way Petra screamed bloody murder, will forever be with him, just like the day he lost his mother and when wall Maria fell.

He'll never forget the voice that rang through the clearing, tearing him from his shock only to melt into terror.

The gasps that left him were of little noise but it was something that held more emotion than any scream.

"Petra, move!"

"Ah..." She chokes, looking up at the titan. It's rushing towards her, why won't she move?

"H-how? It can't possibly see! It hasn't even been thirty seconds!"

And then she's murmuring something he can't possible hear but he knows it's not good from the way her already startled face changed to something horrified, but even more so.

He can't seem to move any faster than he's going now.

It's running, running, running closer and closer.

"Petra! We need to regroup!" Aurou yells once more if terror.

Jumping in a matter of seconds.

"PETRA, NOW!"

A strangle sound emitted from her, dying out in a matter of seconds.

He'll never forget, how absolutely terrifying it was to see her, and then the next, how he didn't. How the blood sputtered where pink streaked the air, igniting the area in its pink radiance, to explode at the shoulder.

"UUWAHHH!" He's yelling out his horror. If anything, it accentuated the colors of the forest, contrasting.

He sees Eldo's body, half gone in the grass, Petra's bloodied form against the tree. The red is pooling, it's spreading in rivulets and beginning to redden to darker colors.

Another thing which will weigh on him, is how he utterly powerless he was then, unable to do anything.

"I will.." He's barely beginning to function, barely beginning to see how it stands so magnificently with his friend's blood on its hands.

"I will..!"

How many had been lost to these beings?

"I'LL KILL IT!"

The pain he feels will be the trigger.

**BAM!**

It's crackling, splitting the earth with vengeance as he loses himself to emotion.

"EREN!"

**"AAAHHHHHHH! GOHHAHHHH! YYAAAHHH! OOORRAAHHHH! RRRRAAAHGGHHH!"**

The ground is shaking, he's crying out his resentment, and all the wants right now is to kill.

Kill what killed his friends.

Kill what has taken and taken from him since long ago.

OoO

It'd been some time since she'd seen human get eaten. Actually, never, because even then, when they invaded her village, the dust covered it up. In all her adventures, when it was normal for youkai to eat humans, she never saw.

She also never saw humans transform into them, like he did just now.

"H-How is this possible?"

Had they all been humans from the start? The tall things that had terrorized the village? The ones that had tried to eat her and Shippo countless times? The ones in front of her right now?

Bile rises up in her throat, how could they do this?

It's cry is echoing, chilling her in its anguished cries as it tears across the ground.

The female giant is standing in a daze, steam flying up in large amounts from the shoulder. The ground is shaking, and she tries her hardest to flatten herself against the tree when he runs by.

She feels the air whipping at her, before and after they exchange blows, destroying the area around them. Intent on injuring the other, but she knows the female is weakened.

Her heart feels for the way he mourned the girl, the girl she had wanted to help.

Shippo couldn't stay here anymore. She couldn't stay here anymore, in the forests that were like a haven to them.

She's barely made it four trees when the run past, one giving chase to the other, in the direction she'd come from.

Life, as far as she knew, would come to an end if they happened upon him. He wouldn't know what to do, she panics.

After all this time, would she be unable to protect him? After all this, after finally seeing people they had searched so long for, would he be snatched from her life?

Would they steal from her once more?

OoO

Aurou never thought he'd lose his most precious comrades in a matter of minutes, the moments they were laughing and joking. In the moments they were leaving for home.

He never thought he'd see the day Petra died, he'd never expected to call her name in such a way.

Suddenly, all those kill counts didn't matter to him anymore, because he can't possibly even dream of taking Eren down, alone. Forget trying to take down two.

He wishes, oh he wishes so much that he could, because he'd make the female Titan suffer for as long as possible.

But now, all he can do is stay suspended in the air, shock filling him.

Eren is already giving__chase to the female Titan but he can't seem to move just yet.

"...cho..."

Petra?

"Levi...heicho..."

He finds his eyes drawn to the base of the tree.

Don't look, he tells himself. Don't look. You're in denial, it's all made up. When you really look, all you will see is a corpse.

He knows he should leave, follow orders like he's supposed to. They pledged to give their lives up, but he couldn't do it. He can't leave her.

When pink shimmers slightly, he's on the ground beside her in the blink of an eye, almost slamming into the suddenly put up sphere encircling her.

Why is she glowing? And why is it that same pink from before?

"Petra!"

Get off her. He doesn't want whatever it is on her. He doesn't know what it is, which is precisely why it's so unnerving. If it could hurt the titan, could it hurt them?

He doesn't think about it -and pretty soon all logic has flown out the window- and he's pounding on the barrier, stabbing it with his blade but it held fast.

"PETRA!" He's yellling, "Petra!"

He reels back in surprise a moment later.

It...It reached out to him.

"Petra?"

Before disappearing altogether, sparkling lightly and then fading away, small specks sinking into her flesh.

And then his.

OoO

"Hey! What're you doing!? Put me down!"

"It's a kid, right?"

"It certainly has the appearance of one." Bright blue eyes peer into his own emerald ones. "But what about the uh tail?"

He's baring his fangs, "Let me go!"

And then, "Agh, it bit me!"

His world is overturned, "The tail! Why is it always the tail?!"

"You little brat!" The one with the shaved head yells.

He's scrambling around, "Let me go! Right now!"

"Should we take it with us?"

"Yeah. I'm sure commander Erwin will want to know about this."

"Hey! Listen to me!" This isn't how he imagined his first enounter with humans in almost a year.

OoO

She's moving towards the screams already, the moment they started, because she's heard it before.

'Eren!'

Those hurt screams. Even if they sound more angered that sand, more guttural, he's crying all the same.

"Huh? Mikasa?!" Sasha calls out, but her voice is lost on all ears.

Why did he transformation? What need was there?

(He's turning around too, 'Don't tell me...' )

By passing trees, because she feels something unpleasant pooling within her.

(Zipping past, past Gunther's and Eldo's corpses.)

She's right when, minutes later, she's screaming his name.

"EREN!"

(Stopping at Petra's.)

Because the ground is shaking, she sees the fallen trees, the steam winding.

(Aurou is next to her, motionless.)

A strangled sound dies out from her.

(He doesn't hear any movement, they're so peaceful.)

Ripping into the flesh -tearing his body out- to _eat_ him whole. The light fades from her eyes, has she lost her purpose for living again?

(Darkness invades his eyes.)

"W-Wait... Eren..." She whispers. Her body almost falls to the side, she almosts lets herself collapse in disbelief.

(He's staring, he's watching.)

The titan is getting away, and she's still not moving. Will she lose him for real this time? Can she do nothing at all?

'Move.'

(And then he's moving father away.)

"Don't go..."

Don't leave her.

'Move!'

(Faster.)

'MOVE!'

Her heart turns to ice, she tightens her hold, the fear dying to anger as quick as it had come. Tightening her hold on the blades, she's already moving using her 3D maneuver gear.

She can't lose him.

"Give.." Her voice is thick, she's chasing it now. It's just like before, she needs to

_do_ something, or he'll be lost forever.

"GIVE...!" Faster, she needs to catch up to it faster, why won't the gas propel her faster?

The emotion is building up, she's losing all process of thought.

Eren, she needs only him.

Twisting an intricate dance in air, pushing her body to the limit but graceful as always in the haze of anger, even if she can't see it. Beautifully destructive.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

She'll kill anything to get it him, even this titan. Anyone. Anyone that gets in her way, she'll eliminate them all.

Just like she said before, cutting meat is her specialty. The cheek, its arms, legs, shoulder, she cuts it all, while its running.

"Give him back!"

Deep enough in its leg to make it fall. Too fast for it to grab her. She's just go to kill it, aim for its neck.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

_CLANG!_

She stabs her broken blades in the tree, "Why won't my blade penetrate?" Angered beyond belief, she can't get to him. Angered that the blue crystal surrounding its neck is hardening, blocking her from what she wanted most.

She directs a glare at it, "I know...he's still alive."

Its looking at her apathetically.

"I know he's alive!"

Discarding the broken blades, "No matter where she goes, I'll kill her, rip her apart, and get you out of that filth!" She's talking more to herself now. The blood splattered on her is melting away, but it does little to calm her.

"I'm sorry Erin..." She murmurs, "Just a little longer..."

It's finally moving, after regenerating, to slam its fist into the tree she's in.

"Wait!"

And begins to run.

('Another idiot.')

OoO

She's never felt more glad when they finally decided to fight it out, and never more ecstatic, when they moved to the side to continue their little spat. Which meant, not in the direction of Shippo, not where she was headed right now.

She left behind the angry cries, the thrashing of trees, the 'humans' in giant form.

She left it all.

Until she could no longer hear them, until she reached the trees she knew best, entering familiar ground.

"Shippo!"

Only to realize that, with growing anxiety, that her little boy-

"Shippo?"

-wasn't there.

Just like everything else.

Her lips curled into a smile, "Should've expected that." Her grip on the bow tightened, "I really should've expected that."

She'd forgotten, how cruel humans could be.

Because a titan couldn't have killed him. A titan couldn't have taken the time to take their things. A titan couldn't have left without a trace.

Using the vast network of the forest -the grass, the flowers and branches, water- she spread her aura out.

'I can't lose Shippo.'

Zeroing in on his brightly colored aura, on his frightened state of mind, but mostly the way it drifting further and further away. Zeroing in on the massive amount of people _taking_ him away.

A weak laugh filtered through her lips, 'Humans... are so despicable.'

OoO

It was noise that woke him. That insistent slamming, but into what?

'Where...am I?'

_Bam!_

What was this? This warmth?

_Bam!_

And then it was the glimmer of pink, that had him sitting up so fast he saw the world spin. It was also pink that made him remember, made him shout, "Petra!"

Aurou scrambled up on shaky legs, before he saw her.

"Petra?"

Still covered in blood, still unmoving, only that she had changed positions.

He didn't remember falling asleep, didn't remember moving her, but he could care less. As long as she lived, he could forget this whole life and he wouldn't mind, as long as she was still in this world.

_Bam!_

But he would like to remember just how that titans wasn't eating them. Or how that pink glow seemed to keep it out.

_Bam!_

Still, his weapons were out in record time, just eating for it to give or something. He'd protect Petra with his life if he had to. He'd protect her this time.

Although, that suddenly wasn't needed, since said pink glow brightened in intensity to...hurt the titan?

His grip loosened, his weapons falling to the floor,watching as the 3 meter titan stumbled back a little, groaning as its hand was burnt. It wavered, steaming, before ultimately trekking back to their spot.

'Shit!'

He snatched them back up, 'I'll just kill it than!'

Of course things couldn't be that easy. But it crackled as it neared, small sparks shooting as the titan continued its assault.

_Bam!_

The air around him warmed considerably, before it finally gave, and he swore it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Pink light sparked to life, bursting everywhere but it was gentle. He wasn't thrown back like he expected, no, he felt that same serene peace settle over him like when he'd awoken. It carassed him, chasing away all doubt and hurt, silvery lights dancing.

He couldn't say the same for the titan though. It moaned in pain, pulling back, but the result was the same. Its hand was gone, and its body was leaving as well, disintegrating into nothingness.

When the steam settled, and when the titan had gone, he could only stand in wonder.

"How is this possible?" He questioned, hesitantly walking up to the barrier.

He stared at it for a while, thinking before coming to a decision. He lifted the blade, and was pleasantly surprised when it went though without a problem.

Aurou prodded it for a few moments, checking for any signs like earlier but found none. When he'd grown comfortable enough, he put a hand to it, marvelling at its water-like substance.

It went though as well, and he deemed it safe enough for them to leave. But he was gentle in picking Petra up, before hurrying away, watching as the pink barrier slowly curled in on itself when they left its perimeter.

He soon switched to his 3D maneuver gear, biting back anguish as he spotted his fallen comrades.

"...Aurou?"

His heart skipped.

OoO

Levi was quick to snatch the girl up, having watched her previous movements and deeming to unsafe for her to continue any longer.

She was unstable at the moment.

"Fall back for now." He sees the way her teeth clenches, how her body goes rigid in anger but he doesn't give a damn and speaks anyway, "Maintain this distance."

Because getting herself killed is not an option. Any other day she could, but he needed information. "He seems to have been bitten right out of the neck. Is Eren dead?"

Her expression darkens. He sees the malice reflected in her eyes, "He's alive." Before continuing on, gradually fading as common sense seemed to return, "The target appears intelligent, and its goal seems to be capturing Eren."

She glances at him, daring him to say anything, "If it wanted him dead, it would've crushed him. It's trying to get away after all the trouble of putting him in its mouth."

"Its goal may have been to eat him." He points out, "If that's the case, he's in the stomach. It's more reasonable to assume he's dead."

"He's alive!" She insists, "I know he is."

"I hope you're right."

Mikasa directs a glare at him, "If only you'd protected Eren, this wouldn't have happened." Jabbing at their mess up, she seethes to herself.

This isn't any ordinary soldier. One wouldn't talk to brashly at him, and one wouldn't be so attached. He's peering at her closer now, "I see... You're the one from back then." The girl that had been holding Eren at Wall Maria, "Eren's close friend?"

Things begin to make sense and his resolve hardens. Things would go much more smoother now that he knew this, and he rethinks the plan," First, give up on killing the female Titan."

"It killed many of our comrades!" She interrupts, glaring at the semi slowly running titan.

"As long as it can harden its skin, we can't kill it." A small noise of anger because she knows that too, "We'll pin our hopes on Eren still being alive, and rescue him before he leaves the forest."

His hand twitches as the blade glints, "I will tear away at it... You draw its attention."

Plan set in motion, she darts off, closing in on its legs but he sees that the titan is fixated on him instead. Whatever, he's ready.

He's ready when it suddenly swings at him, he's ready when he knows he can't avoid it. The thought bothers him little, because he's prepared.

His other blade is already out, both in hand, and he carefully times the moment he executes his plan.

Being so small -he'd never admit it aloud- allowed him to gain even more speed, which in turn gave him more momentum to cut through the arm cleanly. Not to mention it had already built up enough speed all on its own, and spinning rapidly ensured it'd be quite easy.

He sliced through meat easily, reaching the shoulder to bound off just as fast as he'd started quickly stab his blades into the eyes. He left those, in discarding them for new ones as he jumped back.

Unnecessarily cruel he knows, but dammit how else could he avenge their deaths? How else could he try and simmer the growing anger, the growing resentment and want for revenge just underneath the surface?

There's blood on him, but he relishes the feel for once. He wants to bathe in this titan's blood and drag this out for as long as he can. He wants it to fight back. To try and resist so he can cut even deeper than necessary, which is precisely what he's doing right now.

He's cutting as deep as he can without losing the speed that's been built up, carving out mounds of flesh along its body.

Because those images just won't leave him. He sees them with every blink. With every breath, he remembers.

And when he finally cuts the muscle for its arms, to watch it fall limply away, he sees her.

"Stop!"

Because she has to be an idiot to not have taken note of the time that had passed since he began hacking away.

She notices, seconds late, when it raising its hand to smack her away and she falters. He's cursing her stupidity.

By then, he'd managed to reach her. By then, he'd grabbed and thrown her out of harm's way. By then, he'd sprained his ankle saving said stupid girl and all he allowed himself was a pained grunt.

But he wasn't going to die. He'd never die in such a way. Even if it hurt and probably worsened the condition of his ankle, he still used the timing of landing weirdly on the back of the Titan's hand to leap away.

He was still thinking about their objective, so screw that titan and fuck his revenge. Not that it didn't bother him, it really did but apparently, some brats couldn't learn to follow orders.

So by jumping away, he meant jumping to the right and slashing its mouth open because Levi wasn't stupid and could still think coherently.

"Eren!" Mikasa cries, seeing his limp body fall forward out of the mouth.

He takes that moment to grab hold of the boy and land on a nearby tree, favoring his right foot, "Oi! We're getting out of here!"

Because they're royally fucked if that titan gets back up.

"Eren...?" She asks in alarm, noting how unresponsive he was.

"I think he's fine. He's alive." He looks down at Eren, slightly annoyed and disgusted, "But filthy." Was he really thinking about cleanliness at such a moment?

"Forget about it, we're retreating!"

She hesitates still, looking back.

"Don't forget about the core objective. Isn't it more important to get what you want?" He pins her with a look, "Isn't he an important friend?"

She can only watch as he pulls away and all feelings of resentment for the titan behind her melted away at the moment, "No..I-I..."

Her heart plummets. Had she really forgotten about saving him? Because she knows all she had wanted was to eliminate the threat.

When he glances at her, he notes the somewhat defeated look. She really had forgotten about him. But he notes something entirely else, because behind her, still laying there unable to move and still regenerating, is the female titan.

Silver rivulets catch his eye. Was it really?

Was it really crying?

OoO

"Would you let me go already?!" Shippo is struggling, still dangling by the tail, annoyed. Really annoyed.

"Armin, would you like to hold him now?" Connie wearily sighed, having held the kid for the last twenty minutes and jeez, he'd never been so agitated in his life. He gave him the look, eyes pleading, looking absolutely miserable.

The blond, Shippo now knew him as Armin, gave him a hesitant look. Not that he was scared of how the child looked but rather...the spunk he held, if one would call it that.

"I-I'm good. He seems to like you anyway."

Shippo gaped incredulously, "Like him? I'm trying to get away from him!" And then he resumed his earlier squirming, "Let me go!"

"You little brat, stay still!"

He directed a glare upwards, "I have a name. It's Shippo." He'd sort of picked Kagome's habit of not being called anything other than his name.

It was like Inuyasha all over again, with this guy's brash words and mannerisms, but he was slightly relieved. So maybe he missed human interaction a little.

"We're here!" There was a bit too much happiness in his tone, and yeah, Shippo hated the guy.

He smelt and heard, rather than saw the large amount of people just outside the towering forests. They were dressed exactly the two behind him, carrying the same gear and weapons.

The machinery they used to get around was really impressive since it allowed them to move faster than the averga human. He also took note of the weapons they held, six blades total.

He didn't think trying to escape would be a good idea. Sure, he has his fox magic and all, but he didn't want to threaten Kagome's chances of trying to be accepted by this group. Besides, he didn't think he'd get far against their 'manuever gear', as he'd heard from some passerby.

The thought made him curl in on himself. Any lingering feelings of joy promptly went down the drain in a matter of seconds, because these people had in fact _taken_ him.

"Looks like he isn't here yet." Armin murmured, glancing around.

"Guess we wait."

Within a couple of minutes, people had begun to gather. "Was is it?" They asked, crowding.

_It._

"Is he one of them?"

_Them._

They really didn't know anything about youaki. He felt his hands go clammy and his body went rigid. What would they do?

"Seems kinda sketchy to me." A brown haired girl commented, looking at the child dangling, "Where'd you find him?"

"When we were retreating, we just sorta happened upon him." Connie raised his other hand up, "Had a pack and all too."

"What's inside?" She prodded, seriousness dead, eagerly reaching for the bag, "Is it food?"

He snapped.

"Don't touch it! Don't you touch it!" Shippo suddenly snarled, snatching the bag away. He directed a galre at all of them. Kagome's most important things were in there. No one but her could touch it!

"Oya, he's quite fierce," She whistled, slightly taken back. "Name's Sasha."

He said nothing to that, clambering onto the pack. "Let me go." He quietly demanded. "I need to leave." Kagome was probably waiting for him.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Armin apologetically input, "We don't know what you are, what you can do, and we can't let you go."

"I-!"

"Levi heicho!" They suddenly cried, looking behind him.

"Eren!" Some people broke off from the group to rush past. Close friends he assumed, as he heard the machines from earlier near, the sound of dirt as they skidded across the ground. He wondered how many there were.

"Mikasa, what happened?!" Gone was Armin's polite voice, replaced by something more serious.

"Eren's fine," They -Mikasa, whoever she was- stressed, "But we've got to bandage him up."

"Oi, where's Erwin?" A voice asked, more monotonic.

"We're waiting for him actually but since you're here, look."

And Shippo shivered when he was faced with grey tinted eyes. Oh god, it was another Sesshomaru. Because only Sesshomaru could scare him shitless -Kagome would never hear such a swear word come out of his mouth- without having to do anything but stare him down.

"What is this?"

"Not to sure but we picked him up a while back."

He clutched the bag closer, "L-Let me go."

"Give him to Hanje."

And then his heart hammering away in his chest, because Kagome wasn't here. Kagome wasn't here to talk some sense into them, wasn't there to smooth things over like she always did.

She was human, like these people and he wasn't. That hadn't bothered him before but now he was in a whole new world, where he was pretty sure youkai were unheard of. They didn't know him like he knew them.

He didn't know what was going to happen to him and that thought terrified him. He sucked in a breath, "Don't I get a say?"

Shut up please.

"Don't I have a right?"

Stop trembling.

"Don't I have any freedom?"

The tears gathered, he was so weak.

"Don't I get to go home?"

They sharpened, those cold, cold eyes, freezing him to the spot.

"No."

End of Chapter 5

(Author's rambles: Ahhh you didn't think I'd actually kill off Petra, did you?! I love her! :D I couldn't do it.

I had originally planned to update yesterday but two fucking wonderful things happened that night. 1) The Internet went all wonky. 2) I was an idiot who didn't save some parts of this chapter and that got lost. :( I hope this comes close to what I originally wrote. As always, reviews are nice.)


End file.
